Love Will Find a Way
by Shilie
Summary: Mimi and Matt had been neighbors since they were babies and were best friends when they were small but as time passes people change. Now, at age 15 they......"Punch harder!" Matt yelled at me, Jackass... '
1. An typical morning

Summery: Mimi and Matt had been neighbors since they were babies and were best friends when they were small but as time passes people change. Now, at age 15 they are enemies, but will they stay as enemies or will love find a way.  
  
*** Love Will Find a Way  
  
Chapter one *An typical morning* By: Shilie  
  
***  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Oh, beautiful angel, will you marry me?" asked a boy with shiny blond hair while holding my hand  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll marry you." I replied with tears in my eyes  
  
"God, you're beautiful." Whispered the boy while leaning down to kiss me.  
  
As he come closer and closer I can see every detail of his face like how long his eye lash is, just as his lips touched mine.  
  
"RRRIIINNNNNG RRRIIINNNNG RRRIIINNNG"  
  
"AH" I wined, why? Why does the stupid piece of crap have to ring then! Life can not be so evil. then again it can. I lazily open my eyes but only to have it shut it tight again. My hand went flying over to the nightstand, desperately trying to find the stupid piece of crap to shut up! When I finally touched something hard and slightly vibrating, I pick it up and slammed it down hard on my beautiful, innocent, pink nightstand. Ah.peace at last. I snuggle more in to my cozy, warm and needless to say pink comforter.  
  
*Knock knock *  
  
"Mimi honey, you need to get up, it's 8:15am." Came the sweet/annoying voice of my mother. Wait.did she say 8:15am? My eyes flanked open and stared at the now smashed alarm clock that reads 8:15 in bright red. Shit! I jumped out of my oh-so-comfy bed so fast I swear it was a blur to the human eye. I quickly put on my uniform consider my white blouse and the knee-length olive green skirt with my black stockings in under two minutes. Flied to the bathroom to brush my teeth and my hair, trust me it was a total mess.  
  
I run out the door without having a breakfast and cursing the whole way to school. Needless to say I attracted some attention.  
  
I finally made to my school. Yes! The teacher isn't here yet! I mentally gave my self a pat on the back.  
  
"Hey Mimes" said a girl with orange hair  
  
"Hey Sora" I replied cheerfully, Sora had been my best friend since I can remember.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you have a piece of hair sticking out!" cried Sora while pointing to the top of my hair.  
  
"What? Where?" I asked worriedly while trying to pat down the sticking hair and yes I am very beauty obsessed.  
  
" ha ha, jeez Mimi, I was just joking." Came the mean reply  
  
" Cute, Sora really cute" I said rolling my eyes but the smile on my lips gave it away that I'm not angry.  
  
"Sorry Mimes, I can't help it" said Sora "anyway, I can't come to your house tonight, I have soccer practice after school."  
  
"Oh, that's okay, I have cheerleading anyway" I said taking my seat  
  
"Okay, class, let's get on with our lesson," said Mr. Smith, our math teacher.  
  
As he talked about algebra, I can't help but let my mind wonder.  
  
Seating ahead of me is Sora. Ha, you can't believe how many people can't accept that she and I are best friends, because Sora is a typical tomboy and I'm a girly girl, but Sora is defiantly my closest friend.  
  
Seating beside me is Joe, the class nerd. He's actually pretty nice, and I think he has a crush on me.  
  
Seating on my other side is Taichi or Tai, he's the jock and one of the hottest guy in our school and I admit he is pretty cute but his hair, I swear a bird had made it it's nest! Everyone think he and me will eventually go out, the star athlete and the hot cheerleader, well, that's what it said on our school newspaper called "the Gop", I think it's a short name for gossip. Fortunately or unfortunately, it will never happen, sure we're friends but I'm not attracted to jocks. Oh and Sora have a huge crush on him!  
  
Setting behind me is Yamato Isilda or Matt. I fawned at that name. He is with out doubt the most rude, obnoxious jerk ever on earth! I swear he is a devil that got blessed with good looks and the sexiest voice ever. Oh my god. I did not just think of that! I hate him! It's funny though that we were best friends when we were small, I mean he is my neighbor so I see him everyday, not that I really mind, I mean yes I mind! God, I need a doctor. He's like the loner, the silent type, but that didn't stop him from popularity since he has a huge fan club. I admit he is attractive.okay, very attractive and I guess he got an okay voice, ha, who am I trying to fool, he have the best voice! He is the lead singer in the hottest band around, the teenage wolf. Oh, good lord. It's so not fair. I sign mentally. Why does the hottest guy around have such a rotten personality! What a waste! And the worst part is that I have a tiny itty-bitty of a crush on him, I didn't tell anyone about my crush, not even Sora. Ha! Like we actually have a chance with each other!  
  
* AN- you will find out later why Mimi hates Matt! Plz review! 


	2. Day and Night

A/N: Greetings! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy with exams, fortunately, IT'S DONE!! Anyway, I made this chappie long!!! ^_^  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And specials thanks to my best friend-Holly. Now, go read!  
  
Day And Night  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled as soon as I stepped in to my house or mansion as other people called it. I kicked off my pink sneakers and head to the kitchen, where I know my mom will be at. Thank god it's Friday! It's been such a horrible week! My head ached from all the exercises we have to do for cheerleading, not to mention my whole body is sore. I felt asleep in class 2 times this week and I got a math test on Monday, I mean, come on! Who have math test on Monday? Our brain would be mush! (A/n my math test is ALWAYS on Mon._) Plus, I have a history report due on Monday. Don't you just love Mondays?  
  
"Hi, honey. How was your day?" asked my Mom while drying her hands on her apron.  
  
"Oh, Just peachy" I replied with a scowl on my face, I know I'm being rude but I had a bad day, besides it's their fault for spoiling me rotten. Hey, I'm not titled "princess" for just wearing pink!  
  
"Okay, dear." Said my mom with a sigh, "oh, I almost forgot to tell you, you have to babysat T.K tonight."  
  
I raised one of my eyebrows but said nothing, I don't really mind the kid, he's really sweet and cute, but the problem is I had plans tonight.  
  
"Mom" I said with a frown "I have plans tonight." I crossed my arms while leaning back on my chair.  
  
"Oh?" asked my mom "What plans?"  
  
"Sora and I are were thinking of going to the new club downtown" I replied while sinking in my chair.  
  
"Oh, Mimi." Said my mom with sign." You can do that anytime, besides it is very dangerous for a young girl like you to be out at night in downtown."  
  
"Fine, whatever, I don't care." I said in one breath. It is so typical for my mom to say that. " What time?"  
  
"5:00 to 12:00 and maybe more" replied my mom "oh and your dad and I will be going with them, behave your self, Matt is going to be there too so you guys can order pizza or something, k?  
  
"Alright" I got up and went to my room. Plopped on my feather bed and took my pink phone to tell Sora the change of plan.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring  
  
"Hello?" Came the familiar sound of my best friend.  
  
"Hey." I replied while staring at the ceiling. Interesting, I know!  
  
"What's up?" asked Sora  
  
I signed into the phone "I can't go out tonight, I have to baby-sat T.K."  
  
"Ohhh, so you are going to ditch your friend for the hot-guy-next-door, hun?" She said teasingly.  
  
Hun? Okay, now I am confused. T.K is cute but he's only 8 and I don't think he is hot. That's sick! "Ewww Sora, T.K is only eight!"  
  
"No, you dummy. His brother, Yamato!"  
  
Oh  
  
"Oh come on Sor, he and me DO NOT mix! You know that better than anyone, we're like day and night."  
  
"Believe what you want," Came the smooth replied " but I'm telling you, he and you make a very cute couple."  
  
"Ha, yeah, and pigs might fly someday." I rolled my eyes and suppress a giggle from imagining pigs flying.  
  
"Ah hun, and your swimming in the river of Egypt, denial!" Taunted Sora "but seriously, what's not to like? I mean, look at him! Gorgeous blond hair, memorizing blue eyes and he has a body to die for! Not to mention his voice! "  
  
"What's this? My, my, Sora looks like you have a thing for him " I said with a smirk  
  
"I would go for him if I wasn't so in love with Tai." Said Sora "but you, my friend, would be the perfect girl for him."  
  
"Fat chance," I snorted very unlady like "he can have any girl in our school, why would he want a me, a spoiled princess."  
  
"Well, lets see. There is the fact that you guys have known each other for the longest time and you were his best friend. Oh and let's not forget that you guys shared the first kiss together."  
  
"So? That doesn't mean anything, I was stupid anyway." I said lamely  
  
"Sure, Mimes, whatever you say." Teased Sora  
  
"Look, Sor, I got to go, bye" I said quickly  
  
"Alright, bye. Call me later."  
  
I hung up the phone and quickly changed into a comfy white Capri, and a cute pink T-shirt that showed my mid-drift, with the word princess on it in fancy letters. Pulling my brown hair in a fast ponytail with some strands hanging out. I look over to my nigh stand to check to time, 4:50 read in big red numbers.  
  
"Well, better be going." I said to my self. Wait, should I change into something else? I thought. Nah, since when do I care what he thinks? I went down stairs and slid on a pair of simple pink sandals and headed out.  
  
I walked slowly up the stone staircase to the front door and ring the bell, I waited and waited, and nobody came. I frowned, and then rang the doorbell mercilessly. Finally, I heard footsteps. Then, here's what happened, the door opened and my eyes widened and I think my jaw dropped too. There, stood in front of me was Yamato in nothing but a white towel, with water dropping off his hair onto his body. He must have noticed my reaction because he raised an eyebrow. When I finally came to my senses, it was too late, he already have a smirk on his face. Shit I cursed silently, I can feel the blood rushing to my face and I know I have become a human tomato.  
  
Neither of us has said anything for what seemed like 5 minutes. So, he isn't going to start talking anytime soon, I guess I might as well do it. Okay Mimi, you can do this! (I hope). Well, here goes nothing.  
  
"So, um.wh.where is umm.T.K?" I asked or stuttered out, looking at anything but him.  
  
"Swimming." He said smoothly, clearly enjoying this moment. God, what I give to be able to talk like him.  
  
"Oh" came my intelligent reply "Ca.can I come in?"  
  
"I don't know, can you?" said Matt with amusement in his icy blue eyes.  
  
I swallowed nervously, Come on, Mimi, get a grip!  
  
"May I com.come in?" there, I said it, now if I can just get rid of the stuttering.  
  
"Gee.I don't know" to make his point he put his hand on his chin and pretended to be thinking.  
  
"Islida. Cut it out!" Yes, atlas, I can talk! But I'm pretty sure I'm still blushing.  
  
He's smirk grew, but stepped aside and gestures me in while still making eye contact.  
  
I walked in haughtily with my head held high. I think I'm back to my normal color.  
  
Click, the door locked, and I seem to be nervous again.  
  
It is so not fair! He looks like a model that just walk out from a magazine while I looked so.so.plain! I should have changed at home and put some makeup on before I came!  
  
"I'm going to finish my shower." Said Matt "Make yourself at home"  
  
I don't need superpowers to know that he is staring at my back and it felt like he was burning a hole with his eyes. I nodded my head.  
  
I heard footstep towards me, uh oh. Slowly, he walked to my left side and put out his arm around my shoulders. I automatically tensed.  
  
"Are you nervous around me, Mimi?" asked Matt softly to my left ear. I can feel his hot breath on my ear as he spoke. I am also very aware of his chest pressed firmly on my arm.  
  
Come on, Mimi, its only Matt. For god's sake you have seen him like this before! He is only teasing you!  
  
"N.No." I replied. Oh good lord, I think my face is heating up again.  
  
"Then why are you so tense?" asked Matt  
  
"I'm not.not tense, just very, very alert." I mumbled. God, I hate him! He knows that I'm not used to physical contact!  
  
Matt chucked "Okay." He removed his arm and backed up a bit. Crossing his arms in the 'I'm Matt da Man' style, while smirking! How I wish I can wipe that smirk off his face!  
  
"Matt?" Came a voice from the backyard  
  
"I'm here, T.K!" yelled Matt  
  
A younger version of Matt stood at the doorway. Although T.K have a lighter shade of hair. I don't think I can tell them apart if they were the same age! It's also pretty creepy seeing a version of Matt of when we were friends.  
  
"Hey Mimi, why is your face red?" asked T.K innocently. Shit!  
  
"Yeah, Meems. Why IS your face red?" taunted Matt with a smirk  
  
Crap! I think my face just tuned 5 times redder. I glared at Matt, while he tries act innocent. Ha! Matt? Innocent? Those two words do NOT belong in the same sentence! Matt is like the devil while T.K is like the angel! It still amazes me that T.K and Matt are biological brothers!  
  
"It's the weather, T.K." I told him nicely, ignoring the looks that Matt send me.  
  
"Oh. Matt, can Kari come over?" asked T.K  
  
"Sure, Teeks." With that, T.K skipped away happily.  
  
I turned my attention to Matt, and noticed that he was still in a towel. Ah ha! Now it's my turn tease!  
  
"So, tell me Mattie, do you always walk around half naked around company?" I smiled to myself when I saw a small blush craw up on his cheeks. "Um, right. I go back to my shower now, and please Mimi, do not break anything."  
  
I rolled my eyes and Matt disappeared upstairs. Not soon after that I followed him up.  
  
A/N : Please excuse any grammar mistake! And I know that this chappie might seem boring but plzzzzzzzzz review so I know there are ppl reading this!! 


	3. Sweet Memeries and a Hurt Nose

A/N: Hello, sorry it took me soo long to update!-_-"I'm a slow writer.  
  
Thank-you to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
Isabel Black: I'm so sorry for the confusion! I forgot about T.K and Matt's age difference.-_-"so thanks for reminding me! anyway, here is the ages  
  
Matt and Mimi- 16  
  
T.K and Kari – 8  
  
Sweet Memories and a Hurt Nose  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: Shilie  
  
I've been to Matt's place so many times, I bet I can find anything blindfolded! It's creepy, I tell you!  
  
They have a really nice hou - err... mansion, her mom is an architect, so naturally she designed it. They have an awesome in-door swimming pool (even better than mine, I must admit), and a star gazing room! That's so romantic! When I was small, I used to beg Matt to take me there...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Yama? Can we go?" begged a small girl, blinking her eyes innocently.  
  
"We just went there last night!" Replied a slightly annoyed little Matt. "I know, but... Please Yama? Pretty please?" pouting slightly Mimi tried again.  
  
"NO." Matt crossed his arms and turned sideways, deciding that he would not let her win this time, closing his eyes so he won't have to look at her irresistible puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Hopelessly, Mimi's eyes watered and gave a small sniff. Unfortunately for Matt, he heard the sniff and spared a small glance at her, and all the effort for having his way crumbled.  
  
Arms dropped, Matt sighed in defeat, " Fine, we'll go..." suddenly, his eyes lit up and give a small ghost of a smirk  
  
"Under one condition."  
  
Matt turned his body around so he can give Mimi his full attention, looking directly at her eyes.  
  
Mischief eyes clashed with confused ones.  
  
Nervously, Mimi asked "What condition?"  
  
"I will go with you if you..." stopping for effect and leaning in, which made Mimi blush a pretty colour  
  
"give me a kiss."  
  
Relieved it was only a kiss, Mimi sighed "phew, I though you were going to make me give you my new bike or something."  
  
Mimi was just about to rise to her toes and give him a peak on the cheek, when suddenly, Matt's voice stopped her.  
  
"On the lips"  
  
Shock went though Mimi, "you- you want to me- are you - "  
  
"On the lips or no deal." Matt's smirk grew and watched Mimi with amusement.  
  
Mimi chewed on her bottom lips, deep in though, if I kiss him than that means it will be my first real kiss!  
  
"Make up your mind, Mimi." Said Matt  
  
"Umm... Okay."  
  
Mimi slowly rises to her toes, closed her eyes and gave Matt her first kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Flash Back Ends ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, yes, Mimi thought, her first kiss was so, so innocent. It always brings a smile to her lips thinking about it.  
  
Unfortunately, that was seven years ago, when things were way much simpler.  
  
Sighing, she climbed up the last steps of the stairs and was walking to her usual place, the entertainment room.  
  
On the way there, she passed a room that was slightly ajar, a room she knows quite well. (If you guessed our dear Yamato's room, you deserve a cookie!)  
  
Mimi poked her head in and looked around, the coast is clear. "Should I go in?" wondered Mimi. The sign on the door did say, "come in at your own risk."  
  
Oh well, since when did she care?  
  
Opening the door, she walked in. It's been a normal guy room, but clean. Mimi smirked, she still remembers the time when she made a BIG mess in his room, Matt was so angry that he didn't let her in for 2 whole months.  
  
Ever since Mimi can remember, Matt was always the cleanest.  
  
Mimi plopped down on his bed and surprisingly, it was incredibly soft and...and bouncy?  
  
Slowly a playful smirk formed on her soft lips...  
  
Mimi turned on Matt's radio, flung off her sandals and jumped on the bed,  
  
"There was a girl I knew who always wanted to be the one to stand out from the crowd.  
  
Always believed that she was gonna live her dreams  
  
That what when down was gonna come around  
  
For all the doubters, non-believers, the cynicals that once were dreamers  
  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
  
And you'll realize..." Mimi jumped up and down on Matt's once made up bed. "That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
  
A hyped up everyday wannabee.  
  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
  
Now she's a somebody  
  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
  
That girl was me..."  
  
This is fun! Thought Mimi with a smile, I'm definitely going to do this more often.  
  
Mimi giggled like crazy and danced to the music while still jumping on Matt's bed.  
  
"Armed with an attitude that she knows how to use  
  
She's gonna get there any way she can.  
  
Now she knows what she wants  
  
No one is gonna stop her  
  
Nothing's ever gonna hold her down  
  
For all the doubters, non-believers the cynicle that once were dreamers  
  
One of these days you'll know that you were wrong  
  
That girl was a one time teenage drama queen  
  
A hyped up everyday wannabee.  
  
But she'll have changed her destiny  
  
Now she's a somebody  
  
That girl was a wild child dreamer but she found herself  
  
'Cause she believes in nothin' else  
  
And you'll look back and you won't believe  
  
That girl was me  
  
Doubters, non-believers, once were dreamers  
  
One of these days you'll open up your eyes  
  
And you'll realize-"  
  
All of a sudden, the music stopped.  
  
Mimi's smile dropped and slowly she turned around...  
  
Standing by the radio, arms crossed, was Matt with an emotionless look on his face.  
  
Shit.  
  
A/n: I was going to stop here but I decided to be nice ^_^ and write a bit more... although, this would make a good cliffy.  
  
Like a deer caught in headlight, Mimi visibly gulped.  
  
Oh dear god, Mimi can hear her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
Mimi watched as Matt narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" asked Matt, still with no clear emotion on his face.  
  
Oh good lord, this is so embarrassing. Okay, umm... think! Arg... oh god, I can feel the blush deepening.  
  
I took a deep breath and opened my mouth.  
  
"Gee Matt, I THINK I was just having a bit of fun, you should try it sometime, you know, it'll do you good," I paused "You are way too moody, it's like you're PMSing all the time."  
  
WOW! That was good! Smooth, really smooth Mimi! I mentally gave myself a pat on the back. Plus, the expression on Matt's face was priceless!  
  
Realizing I was still standing on his bed, I haughtily stuck my nose in the air and gave a small "hump" and jumped down.  
  
Okay, here is the plan, I'll walk out the door and swing my hair, which have fallen out of it's place, into his face and get my ass out of this er.. awkward situation ASAP.  
  
But of course, being the Mimi, things never go according to plan.  
  
Mimi was half way to the door when the problem happened. She tripped on her sandals (a/n: remember? She flung them off) and took a nosedive to the floor, which just happened to be at the feet of Yamato.  
  
Perfect, just perfect.  
  
Mimi wished the floor would open up and swallow her.  
  
Matt, on the other hand is quite amused by this, with a smirk on his lips and a raised eyebrow, you can bet your ass that he is going to enjoy it.  
  
"Ouch, that's gotta' hurt," complimented Matt, putting out a hand to help Mimi up, which was ignored by Mimi. "And I actually though that u were going to get out of this one unharmed."  
  
"Get bend, asshole!" was the only reply that he got. Mimi glared at Matt, while nursing her nose.  
  
Matt chuckled .  
  
Now, the only sensible thing to do was to get out of his room, and that's exactly what Mimi did.  
  
Naturally, Matt followed.  
  
A/N: A/n: did u like it? Good? Bad? Anyway review!!! Lots of review will get me writing! Can I get more then 33 reviews?? Pretty Please??? ***QUESTION: Should I put Taiora in this fic? Or takari? Plz review and tell me! 


	4. Eating Vineger is NOT Healthy

A/n: Hi! Again, I have to apologize for taking so long to update… but I can't help it!! I haven't got a clue what to write about for a LONG time! --" stupid writer's block! Anyway, I'm just blabbing on now, and I highly doubt that anyone is reading this…I know I never do…ahem…anyhow….

A **_BIG_** thank-you to ALL of reviewers! I'm really happy! Keep it up!

Babycess: Thanks for telling me!! --" (I cannot spell) by the way, I really enjoy your stories! Hope you update soon!

**__**

INPORTANT - I think I'm going to change the story name…there is too much stories out there that has the same story name as this one…

__

Chapter 4

****

Eating Vinegar is NOT healthy

__

By: Shilie

"Come on, you can hit harder then that!" _Stupid Moron_

POW, POW, POW.

"You call that a punch?! HA." URG! I hate him! See how he treats me? SEE? It's torture! It's humiliating and…oww…my hand…

You're probably wondering what the hell is going on, right? Well, it's like this, every year, our (evil) gym teacher, Mr. McMillon, makes the girls take self-defense in gym, saying that it's for our safety. Now, usually I would enjoy it. Trust me, it's really fun learning how to kneel a guy. But this, my friend is not usual and is definitely NOT fun!

You see the problem is that this year, Ryan, the instructors broke his arm, therefore, somebody has to take his place, Who?

__

Yamato Ishida

Why? Simple, Ishida is McMillon's nephew, and I guess being Ryan's assistant didn't hurt either…

But see, it wasn't that bad because Tai and Ken was helping too, and Sora because she has taking self-defense courses before. Each 'helper' would get to pick five students, to form a team and we would have 4 days to train.

Then on the fifth day, we would compete against each other. No, not fighting against each other, this is a SELF- defense course. It's like this, Yamato would 'attack' each member of the team and which team holds the longest, wins.

There are 4 helpers, including Ishida. I was positive that Sora would pick me, I mean, I know that I'm not the strongest fighter but come on, I'm her best friend!

She won't leave me behind.

That's what I though and boy, was I wrong.

Tai got the first pick, "I want…Becky Orans." Well, why am I not surprise? Becky is the most athletic person here, after Sora, of course.

"Jenna Kimple." Ken decided. Yes, just as I thought.

Next came Yamato, he was wearing a simple white shirt and loose black pants. It suited him. His eyes surveyed over the rest of the student. I was almost sure that he paused at me. Odd, isn't it?

I guessed he would pick Alana Nikele. She's a very good athlete too and also pretty. But what came out of his mouth astonished everyone and totally ruined my plan to be in Sora's team.

Yes, my friends, he picked me.

Believe me, I was _so_ shocked, I was sure my jaw dropped to the gym floor! Who can blame me? This was so NOT expected!

I remember walking over, although I couldn't feel my legs. I was numb. My mouth was still open, I believed that I resembled a fish. I wasn't the only one doing though, thank god! All the other girls' jaws were open too.

Matt, however was quite amused. His face calm and collected, that famous smirk on his lips, his eyes stared straight at me in a _very_ unnerving way.

The rest were a blur; I was too shocked to notice anything.

When I was finally snapped out of the shock, my team was formed. There were Linda the snot, Kim the blabber, Vicky the back stabber and Maya, she is the only person in my team that I liked.

__

Great, I'm so excited! I can't wait! Feel the irony!

sigh So now, here am I, day two with a horrible bruise on my arm. Life just gets better and better!

We were suppose to get a partner and practice punches and elbowing. I was just about to ask Maya when Ishida announced that I would be partnered with him. Ok, what the hell?

"Punch harder!" Matt yelled at me, _Jackass_.

__

POW POW POW

"Okay, Mimi, that will be all." Matt took the cushion and seated aside.

Here's my chance to ask.

"Matt, why did you pick me?" I stared hard in his eyes.

Matt raised his eyebrows and _try _to act innocent. "What? Mims, you're mad at me for picking you? I thought we were friends." He's acting may worked on other girls, but no way will it work on me! Plus, he's smirking!

I narrowed my eyes and pinched my lips together "Cut the crap, Ishida. What do you want?"

Matt's smirk grew.

"Gee, I don't know. What do you think I want?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Hun?" That, my friends was my intelligent answer.

"I know you Mimi. If you were to be in Sora's group, then you'll slack off, and I can't let that happen, can't I?"

How _dares_ he? I will NOT slack off! Well, maybe a bit… But he doesn't have to know that.

"Whatever Ishida." Oh yeah, that's will stop him.

"Mattie? Can you help me with my elbowing? I don't seem to get it." Linda called out. Oh god! What a flirt! I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, hang on." Matt called. He glanced back at me and headed toward the evil Linda.

Linda had a small triumph smile on her. Arg, that bitch! She is so trying to get Yama's attention! Anyone with a half a brain can see that! I mean, look at her! Her shorts, which are supposed to cover her thighs, were barely covering her butt. Her shirt is at least 2 sizes too small, not to mention that you can totally tell what colour her bra is! What a slut! Oh gross! Matt is now touching her? God! It looks like Matt is holding her from behind!

Okay Mimi, calm down. Why would I care if Matt likes Linda? I shut my eyes tightly and let out a deep breath. Oh good lord, I really, _really_ need to see a doctor.

"Ohh, looks like somebody is eating vinegar!"

__

What?

My eyes shot open and saw red. It was Sora.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly, unlike what I was feeling.

"Geez, Mimi. You can be so dense sometimes! You are so is love with Matt!"

"In love? Matt? Please! Don't make me laugh." With that, I let this really, really, and I mean _really_ fake laugh out. Oh god…Note to self: practice fake laugh.

Sora stared at me like I had 3 heads, and the truth is, I don't blame her. I can feel blood rushing to face. This is _so _embarrassing.

Sora blinked and made this really odd sound, sort of like a laugh covered with a cough.

Than hell broke lose.

She laughed. _Hard_.

Sora was bending over, clutching her side with tears in her eyes. Oh come on! It wasn't that funny!

"Oh god, Mimz" said Sora, breathing hard." You are so hilarious!"

"Sor! It's not that funny!" I think she had too much sugar during lunch…Yeah! That must be it!

"All right, whatever you say." Sora said, while walking away.

Gee, sometime I wonder why was she my best friend…

I sighed.

Okay, I admit. I guess the green monster did pay me a visit. But, it's only natural! I mean, he never really pay attention to other girls except me, even though it's not the attention that I would like to get, I started to look forward to our usual bickering. It made me feel special in some strange way.

"Hey" breaking out of my thoughts, I turned to the source of the voice.

"Hey Ken!" I said cheerfully. Ken has become one of my closest friends in the past few years. He kind of looks after me like a brother. Quiet and cute, a lot like Matt if you ask me, minus being incredibly annoying, of course.

"How are you doing?"

"Managing. I wish I was on another team though!" I purposely said in a loud voice. My eyes glanced over at Matt without my permission. And I have to say, I wasn't disappointed with the result.

Ken chuckled, "Guess you and Matt still not getting along?"

"You guess right!" I laughed easily.

"There's a party at my house tomorrow, you gonna be there?" Ken gave me a playful wink and went to his team.

"Count on it!" I called back "Can I invite Sora?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"You bet, sweetheart."

I smiled slightly at the nickname, and skipped happily towards Sora.

Chapter 4 is DONE! God this took me so long to do it! Umm, so do you guys like it? I know Ken is a bit out of character…and oh yeah, **_NOTE: _**'eating vinegar' is a saying in Chinese for jealous. This chappie is a bit boring…hope you guys won't mind…

P. S- REVIEW

P. S. S- REVIEW

P. S. S. S- REVIEW (hehe)


End file.
